


Why The Caged Bird Sings (Joseph Seed/Female Deputy)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Captive, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, living with Joseph in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Story explores the relationship between an emotionally damaged Deputy and Joseph Seed in Dutch's bunker.  References made to Deputy killing Joseph's siblings and his desire to use her to create offspring. Smut, but also comfort and feelings, too. Wrote Dutch's bunker the way I wanted to. Your'e welcome. :)





	Why The Caged Bird Sings (Joseph Seed/Female Deputy)

I wasn’t really sure when everything in life had gone wrong for me. Maybe it was after I was born and my mother had taken one look at me and decided that I looked too much like the man she had once loved. Maybe it was when I had run away at sixteen to hang out with a band of thirty year olds who enjoyed using my various holes as much as they did playing music. Or maybe it was when I decided to clean up my act at twenty five and become a cop. But one thing I do know for sure, I had ruined what little good I had left in life when I came to Hope County to arrest Joseph Seed.  
That all seemed like a lifetime ago. The days when I fought Eden’s Gate and killed Joseph’s two brothers and his adopted sister. You see, back then I thought I had everything figured out, you know? Kill the Seed family, win the day, ride out of town. But life had never been that easy for me. Should have known it would all go to shit. And, boy, did it ever.  
Tonight was the first night that Joseph was letting me walk around by myself without the restraints. And that had only been after a great deal of pleading and promising that I would behave myself. We had been trapped in Dutch’s bunker for the past seven days and I could only assume that taking care of my every need was wearing thin on the excult leader. Already, he seemed thinner and more haggard than when I had first met him at the compound all those months ago. He had looked so proud then, full of confidence as he assured me that God would not let us take him. God had been right.  
“We are all each other has now.,” Joseph tells me, moving to sit in the same chair that Dutch had so frequently sat in on the nights I had spent with him in the bunker after my first escape from the cult.  
“What happens now?” I moved to the furthest corner of the room, eager to get away from the man I had spent so long trying to destroy. It was hard to look at him like a human being instead of the faceless monster behind the cult. But, in what little time I had known him, I had heard him crying in the night over the death of his family and the loss of his flock. Sometimes, just a little, I found myself wondering who he really was. And I found that a part of me was just too scared to really know.  
“John is gone. And you never reached atonement. But you can still repent and find your way. I can show you. If you are willing, if you can admit your wrong, you can transform.” Joseph drifted off for a minute, lost in thought. I suspected he was thinking about everything I had taken away from him, but I let the moment go by, not wanting to intrude on such a personal moment. “When you are ready, we will make new life as Adam and Eve did. It’s why you are here. Why I saved you.”  
I shook my head. All the color drained from my face. “You can’t be serious...You...And...Me?”  
Joseph leaned forward, a passionate, almost fanatical look on his face that frightened the shit out of me. “Search your feelings, child. You know it to be true.”  
“And if I don’t…. Agree?” The thought of being trapped for the rest of my life down here with a potential rapist slowly dawned on me with all the weight of a ton of bricks. All sorts of grim scenarios ran through my mind and Joseph just let me sit there and stew in them for a while before he got to his feet and came over to kneel before me. I tried to scurry away from him, but he took both of my hands in his and held them to his lips to kiss them gently.  
“I am not my brothers. Their ways are not my ways. You will see this in time. Though you may fight and struggle and hate me, in the end you will come to love me. As I already love you, my child.” He pressed his forehead to mine in a gesture I had seen him do with his brothers on the few occasions when I had seen them in the same room together.  
Thinking on grabbing for his gun, I wrapped my arms around Joseph, pulling him closer to me. I was surprised at how good his body felt against mine. When I thought about it, this was the most physical contact I had had with anyone that didn’t involve being in a wrestling match for a really long time. I found myself breathing him in, letting my hands roam a little down his bare back, exploring more than I had any right or reason to. I felt embarrassed, hating myself for giving into such a human need. Especially with a man who, as far as I knew, might even be behind the end of the world in the first place.  
Joseph tried to pull away from me but I pressed my lips against his, grabbing the back of his head and deepening the kiss. I licked and nibbled on his lips, loving the way he moaned deep in his throat at the intrusion of my tongue in his mouth. I ran my hand over his crotch, feeling how hard he was getting beneath his jeans.  
“You’re not ready,” Joseph says as he finally pulls away from me. “You’re consumed with grief. As am I. Don’t do that again.” He went and resumed his seat in Dutch’s old chair, looking away from me at the wall, lost in memories again.  
**********************************************************************************************  
That night we shared the only bed in the bunker. We were pressed tightly up against each other, Joseph turning his back to me and me waiting until he was fast asleep to place a hand over his side and my face against his back. How long had it been since I had laid in bed with a man? Years. And even then my ex had seldom let me, waking up to complain that he had work in the morning and my idiotic female ways were getting on his nerves. This felt so different, maybe because Joseph wasn’t wanting anything from me I didn’t have to dress or act or do anything special to be here with him. And that felt so primal and right to me somehow.  
“You can’t sleep,” I heard Joseph ask a second before he took my hand and tangled his fingers with mine. “Just think about something pleasant. Some other place you would rather be. And maybe, if God wills it, you will find yourself there in your dreams.”  
“What do you dream about. Joseph?” I moved up a little, placing my face on the side of his neck. Once again I was reminded that this was all my fault. That everything, all his nightmares, were my doing or other and there was no way to change any of it now.  
“I have only ever dreamt of this. This moment when all I have built has come to fruition. And here it is, You. Me. This place. It’s all I have now.”  
Joseph turned over to face me, and there were tears in his eyes. He didn’t push me away when I placed my arms around him, pulling him close. I kissed his face, ending with my lips pressing against his again. He didn’t push me away this time and I continued kissing him, slowly at first but then with greater intensity as the heat rose from some long forgotten part inside of me. The part that I had thought was lost to me forever after all the nights crying under a blanket somewhere, not daring to hope that anyone could ever love someone like me. I wasn’t even sure if it was lust as much as the even deeper desire to be loved and confronted. And at this very moment I wasn’t even going to try to decide.  
I slipped out of my clothes and climbed on top of Joseph, not even bothering to do anything else but unzip his jeans so his cock could slip out. Then I was sliding him inside of me in one quick downward thrust, taking him in all the way down to his balls. Joseph’s eyes were wide, staring at me with an expression of awe that I felt I was undeserving of. His hands went to my hips, guiding me on how to move and how deeply to take him. I closed my eyes, letting the current of pleasure take me over.  
Joseph leaned up and took me into his arms, holding me in place while he pumped in and out of me in deep, hard thrusts. His mouth went to mine, fierce and hungry this time, his tongue plunging down my throat. His entire body shook as he took me, too far gone in his passion to be gentle anymore. He was nipping and licking and sucking on my flesh, his whole body shuddering from his need to find a release.  
“You love this,” I told him, biting him on the shoulder. “You love fucking my wet, hot pussy. You love that I’m all yours now. Just for you.”  
“Yes,” he moaned against me, burying his face in my shoulder. “God help me, I’ve wanted this for so long. I need you. I always have. I love you.”  
I came as he murmured my name. It was a long, hot orgasm and I found myself saying I loved him, too. I groaned it over and over again, lost in the wonderful place that an orgasm takes you too. I never wanted to come back down. And I clung to the highest wave of the best form of bliss as Joseph became rigid against me, mouth open against my chest in a deep, guttural growl as he went over the edge not long after I did. I stroked his hair, loving the feeling of his warm cum spurting deep inside of me. I had never felt so worshipped before. So loved. And the fact that Joseph Seed had made me feel this way was something I wanted to avoid thinking about as long as possible.  
“I don’t know what just happened, but I feel shockingly OK with it.” I tried to laugh, hugging Joseph to me and not wanting to let go of him just yet.  
Joseph laid on his back and pulled me to him, my head resting on his arm. “Rest now, my child. Tomorrow we will work on the nursery.”  
I smirked, shaking my head. “You seem pretty sure of yourself for after a one time thing.”  
He turned his head to look at me, his face suddenly serious. “There will be many unions between us. You are my wife. We have been joined in the eyes of God. And you will bare the fruits of our love. In time. “  
“Do you really love me, Joseph?” I let the words hang in the air, trembling deep inside with the hope that, finally, after a lifetime of abuse and neglect, someone would finally say the words I needed most to hear.  
“I do, my child. I do.”


End file.
